Opuestos
by Nena-Uchiha22
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Sasuke se baña en oro, yo me baño en lodo. Sasuke vive en la calle Uchiha. Y sí, yo vivo en un dormitorio. Sasuke es el reí de Fire High School, y yo soy el ratón que vive bajo su castillo.Él usa un anillo de compromiso… yo uno de dulce.
1. Mí SúperFantástico Descubrimiento

Este fic le pertenece a **SkysoBlue**. Yo solo soy la traductora ^^.

* * *

**Opuestos**

Primer Acto

Mí Súper-Fantástico-Asombroso Descubrimiento Que Alterara Al Mundo

-v-

Acabo de darme cuenta de algo que podría cambiar por siempre el planeta, en el cuál todas las formas de vida viven y respiran, prosperan y reproducen, comen y matan, aman y odian—ok, fuera de tema.

Como sea, un descubrimiento que cambiara la vida, ah sido hecho por una persona muy observadora, yo… Haruno Sakura.

Cuando te diga esto quedaras sorprendido. (Deberás estar sorprendido porque es una noticia grande, o sí no… te golpeare y (Risas) entonces sí estarás sorprendido.)

-v-

Lugar: Aquí, donde estoy ahora mismo. Y sí, es importante.

Estaba sentada en el café a un lado de la calle, donde mi infierno de escuela estaba. En la Calle de al lado, porque yo siendo una estudiante becada... estoy solo allí -En la escuela- así podía tomar montañas de exámenes y elevar el grado promedio de la escuela. Sí, estaba siendo usada. Pero como sea...

Lo que prueba que si no fuera "Estudiante becada", ni siquiera si trabajara miles de años (Literalmente) podría pagar la inscripción.

Los estudiantes son ricos… realmente _ricos._

Usan el dinero como pañuelos desechables y servilletas, para después aventarlos al bote de basura. Haciéndolo completamente tentador para estudiantes becados como yo, que se resisten a ir a los botes de basura a buscar después de la escuela.

Y en conclusión para mi vida de estudiante becada… No tengo dinero suficiente para pagar un desayuno hecho por el chef de la preparatoria, almuerzo en mi dormitorio, sola, todos los días. No puedo ni siquiera gastar $20 dólares en una taza de agua caliente en Starbucks, en la Calle Principal.

Esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, en la calle de al lado. Bebiendo agua caliente de $0.75 centavos, y estoy perfectamente bien.

Y es exactamente aquí, donde vengo todos los días para hacer tarea y leer. Y observar.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vi… Mí descubrimiento.

-v-

Descubrimiento:

Me di cuenta que… las parejas eran parejas, por una razón. Y es porque son parecidas, y tienen cosas en común.

Sé que suena estúpido que me dé cuenta de esto a la edad de dieciséis, pero es porque siempre eh creído en "Los Polos Opuestos Se Atraen".

Pero es mentira.

-v-

Bases de mi descubrimiento:

**La pareja Neji y Tenten: **Neji y Tenten, son mis amigables compañeros de clase. (Bien, por lo menos Tenten. Neji ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme ya que… ¿Por qué molestarse en ver a una chica con cabello rosado, ojos esmeralda, y frente amplia?, Ni mencionar, ¿En qué le beneficiaría a un Hyuuga hablar con una pobre chica becada, como yo? En nada. Por eso ni siquiera hacemos contacto visual, y mucho menos hablar.) Y ellos tienen por lo menos 10 cosas en común.

-Ambos tienen largo, y hermoso cabello café. (El de Neji es más oscuro)

-Lo que significa que usan el mismo Shampoo. (Algo curioso, su Shampoo se llama "Royal Fresh, Remolinos de Menta".)

-Lo que significa que usan el mismo acondicionador también. (La misma marca, sin mencionar que cada botella cuesta alrededor de $45 dólares y dura más o menos una semana. Lo que significa que gastan alrededor de $180 al mes, y $2160 al año. Solo por Shampoo. Es $4320 con acondicionador.)

-A ambos les gusta tomar paseos al aire libre. (Y les gusta besarse bajo árboles y cerca de arbustos.)

-Ambos prefieren té en vez de café. (Yo ni siquiera puedo darme el lujo de beber té.)

-Ambos están en el mismo grado; doceavo.

-Se conocieron en su primer año en preparatoria. Y tienen por lo menos tres clases juntos, todos los años.

-Los dos conocieron a Lee antes de conocerse.

-A los dos les gusta ser justos. (Aunque Neji es más estricto.)

-Son muy tranquilos y maduros. (¿Vendrá con la edad?)

-Tienen clubs de admiradores. (Neji: 67 y contando. Tenten: 24.)

-Tienen el mismo almuerzo todos los años.

-Están en el cuadro de honor con el mismo grado, por ello van a ir a la misma universidad de elite.

-Son los estudiantes favoritos de Gai-sensei. (Quién por supuesto, los quiere ver casados.)

La lista continua, pero debo terminar.

**La pareja Shika e Ino: **Shikamaru y yo somos mejores amigos. Ino y yo somos las peores enemigas. Una buena relación, ¿Eh? Pero no importa que mi relación con ellos sea distinta, ellos siguen siendo parecidos.

-Ambos son perezosos. (Ino para la escuela y tarea. Shikamaru es perezoso para todo.)

-A ambos les gusta discutir.

-A los dos les fascina el cielo. (A Shikamaru le gusta observarlo. A Ino porque dice que sus ojos lucen más con el cielo. Y es verdad.)

-Son amigos de Chouji.

-¡Son amigos de la infancia!

-¡¡Porque sus padres fueron los mejores amigos!!

-Ambos tienen nombres de animales. ('Shika' es Venado, e 'Ino' significa Cerda.)

-Tienen todas las clases juntos este año. (Lo que no me sorprende ya que el padre de Ino tiene contactos con la dirección.)

-Los dos tienen dinero. (De a cuerdo, ya no sé qué decir para estos dos.)

-Y me conocen. (Eso es grande, porque nadie me conoce. Ya que a nadie le importa.)

Y la más odiada/amada pareja de Fire High School:

**La pareja Sasuke y Karin: **Karin me odia, trato de asesinarme varias veces el año pasado. Sasuke… Ok. Me eh sentido atraída a Sasuke, desde que lo vi en televisión en mi lugar natal Suna. Pero el asunto "Nadie me conoce" implica a Sasuke también. Lo que tiene sentido ya que aunque me acercara a él, él diría algo como "La Secundaria está por la calle principal a la izquierda". Lo que es exactamente que pasó cuando trate de hablarle el año pasado. Un estudiante de secundaria… ¡Me confundió con un estudiante de secundaria!, ni siquiera soy tan pequeña… estoy segura que crecí este verano… Como sea, de vuelta al tema. ¿Porque Sasuke y Karin son similares?

-Ambos son suciamente ricos. (Aunque los Uchihas siempre estarán en el número uno.)

-Ambos son extremadamente bellos. (Y sí, los Uchihas siempre serán los número uno en eso también.)

-Siempre están juntos… siempre.

-A los dos les gustan los tomates. (Lo que es probablemente una mentira porque Karin odia los tomates. ¡Ella nunca ah comido uno en su vida!)

-Ambos tienen ojos rojos. (Ok, los de Sasuke solo se ponen rojos cuando se enoja.)

-Viven en la misma calle. (Lo que es sumamente extraño, ya que todos tienen su propia calle. Excepto los estudiantes becados, claro.)

-Los dos tienen carros. (Aunque Karin nunca maneja el suyo, ya que Sasuke siempre la lleva a la escuela.)

-Sasuke es el rey de Fire High School. Y Karin es la reina de Fire High School. Los dos tienen títulos, ¡e incluso los títulos están juntos!

-Ambos tienen clubs de admiradores. (Sasuke 109. Casi rompiendo el record de su hermano de 114. Y Karin tiene 55.)

-Los dos usan un anillo que parece de compromiso en el dedo índice. (Karin dice que se moverá su anillo al dedo del medio, el día que se casen.)

Totalmente similares… ¿O no?

-v-

Conclusión:

Nunca podre estar con Sasuke-kun…

Derrame un poco de agua de mi taza, porque sí… sigo en el café.

**Razones:**

-Sasuke se baña en oro, yo en lodo.

-Sasuke es extremadamente apuesto, hermoso, genial, sexy… la lista sigue, mientras yo soy una chica "promedio". De hecho, estoy por debajo de una chica promedio, a una chica promedio por lo menos la notan.

-Sasuke y yo nunca estamos juntos. Bueno, excepto en clase. Pero no importa cuánto rece para que por lo menos, me pudiera sentar junto a él… mis oraciones nunca son escuchadas. Y siempre estoy por lo menos a 5 metros lejos de él. Siempre.

-Sasuke ama los tomates. Yo amo las fresas.

-Sasuke tiene ojos negros azabache profundos, que a veces se convierten en un color rojo sangre. Yo tengo ojos esmeraldas. Y sí solamente eso.

-Sasuke vive en la calle Uchiha. (Y sí, esa es su calle.) Mientras yo vivo en un dormitorio, #665 para ser exactos.

-Sasuke tiene un BMW plateado. Hermoso. Yo ni siquiera tengo la plata para subirme a un taxi, mucho menos para tener un carro.

-Sasuke es el Rey de Fire High School. Yo soy el ratón que vive bajo su castillo.

-Sasuke tiene clubs de fans. Yo soy invisible.

-Sasuke usa un anillo de compromiso. Yo a menudo uso un anillo de dulce.

Y esa es la triste verdad de Haruno Sakura.

Fin.

-v-

Una semana después.

-v-

De Nuevo en el café.

¡Olviden lo que dije, no importa!, ¡Nuevo comienzo!

Bueno, no realmente… pero:

-Sasuke y Karin ya no están "siempre juntos".

-¡Karin admitió que nunca le gustaron los tomates! (¡Lo sabía!).

-Sus casas están en la misma calle, pero Sasuke ya no vive allí. (Rumores dicen que Sasuke ahora vive en un dormitorio de la escuela, para escapar del regreso de su hermano Itachi…)

-Y ahora Sasuke ya no usa su anillo… (Aunque Karin sigue usando el suyo.)

Sasuke y Karin ya no son una pareja, lo que significa que seguramente rompieron en el verano después de alguna discusión o algo… (Gracias Dios.) Lo que significa que… Ok, no significa realmente nada, ya que Sasuke conseguirá otra novia pronto. Y su novia no seré yo… (A menos que sea el fin del mundo.)

Pero… ¡Adivinen que!

-Tenemos la mayoría de clases juntos este año. (Mejor que el año pasado, cuando solo teníamos una clase, y el mismo almuerzo.)

-Me siento junto a él en una de las clases. (¡Gracias Dios!)

-Y ayer en Literatura III nos asignaron como compañeros. Sí, compañeros. Y así por lo menos tendremos que conversar un poco ¿No es así? Sí, ¡Sí!, ¡SI!

Oh, y ahora tengo un apodo que él me puso. "Chica". Sí, pero no me importa porque ¡Somos compañeros!

-v-

Son compañeros, ¿no les parece genial?

Está historia como ya había mencionado es de: **SkysoBlue**

Yo solo soy la traductora, del inglés al español. Este fic es muy divertido, por eso quise traducirlo, por favor denle una oportunidad

El siguiente capi es más divertido. ^^

¡Dejenme un review Onegai!


	2. ¡Hola Compañera!

¿Se dieron cuenta que cambiaron algunas cosas de Fanfiction? =D

Este fic le pertenece a **SkysoBlue****.** Yo solo soy la traductora ^^.

¡Qué bueno que les gustó! 

Siento haberme tardado, la verdad es que salgo algo tarde de mi escuela y casi no puedo tocar la computadora

puff... pero bueno... espero les guste este cap. :3

* * *

**Opuestos**

Segundo Acto

Hola Compañera

* * *

Ya no siento nada por Uchiha Sasuke.

Esto apesta.

Dios

Mío.

(DiosMíoDiosMíoDiosMío)

Se comporta como un _bastardo._

Uno grande.

* * *

El proyecto de Dickens: El que fuimos asignado en Literatura.

Empezamos el proyecto la segunda semana de clases.

Durante vacaciones de Verano, los estudiantes eran asignados a seleccionar una obra de Charles Dickens para leer y anotar. A nuestro regreso nos pusieron en parejas, con alguien haya leído el mismo libro.

A mí me toco nada más y nada menos que (Hermoso) Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Soy Afortunada, o simple suerte?

Estaba totalmente emocionada, ya que:

-No tenía un perdedor de compañero que me haría hacer todo el trabajo.

-Iba a hacer un proyecto con el chico que me gusta.

-Tenía algo de romance, entonces no sería tonto que le preguntara su punto de vista. Lo que me permitiría saber que piensa acerca del amor.

-¡Era un proyecto de tres semanas! Lo que significaba que estaríamos juntos casi un mes.

-¡Era perfecto!

**Pues… ni tanto.**

Razones:

-Él es un _perdedor _–A pesar de ser muy bonito— que de hecho, me hizo hacer todo el trabajo. (Él noto mi inteligencia, más no el cuerpo que tenía aquella inteligencia)

-Descubrí –Muy a mí pesar— que el mayor tiempo que estaba con él. (Lo cual no era mucho ya que él tenía una vida) Lo menos que me agradaba.

-Todo lo que dijo durante las tres semanas que estuvimos juntos fue "Hn" y "Aa" y tal vez "Chica". (Y es un perro mandón.)

-El mes fue completamente aburrido, mientras trabajaba como asno. Y él no hacía otra cosa que mirar –Ni siquiera a mí, si no al aire— Y no hacer nada.

-Fue un completo error.

Y así…

Ya no me gustó.

Desearía nunca haber deseado "conocerlo mejor" Porque ahora sé qué clase de asno, realmente es.

Mucho para el tipo que pensé que era perfecto… (¡Dios mío, todos pensaban que era perfecto!)

¡Qué desperdicio de mis años de adolescencia!

Uf… Y ahora me siento con hambre otra vez.

* * *

Un mes después.

* * *

Estaba corriendo, iba un poco tarde.

Me desperté tarde, para encontrar mi despertador a mitad de mi habitación… ya que tuve un sueño ninja. Lindo. El enchufe se desconecto totalmente de la corriente, el despertador voló al otro lado de la habitación, choco con la pared y murió. Y claro, no me despertó.

Entonces estaba a la mitad de peinar mi cabello rosa totalmente enredado, mientras masticaba un pedazo de chocolate. Cuando el timbre sonó.

Pensé que era Shikamaru.

Entonces no me importo caminar a la puerta con mi cabello hecho un asco y el chocolate en mi boca. Abrí la puerta para observar… el desnudo y perfecto pecho de Uchiha Sasuke.

(¿Cómo carajo llego él aquí?)

Su cabello escurría de agua proveniente de una ducha en la mañana. Estaba usando bóxers y un pantalón azul. (Digo bóxers porque estaban expuestos.) Su pecho estaba desnudo y cada línea de él, estaba marcada a la perfección. Sin duda él era un trabajo de Dios…

Y claro, mi boca se abrió como retrasada, mostrando mi asqueroso desayuno café. (Sí delicioso, y no me refiero a mi desayuno…)

Y obvio, tire mi peine. En mí pie. Y me dolió.

Y sí, di un paso hacia atrás y le cerré la puerta en la cara. (Soltando lágrimas por alejar de mi vista su tan perfecto pecho.)

Bravo, Sakura, bravo.

* * *

-Sakura, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a mi clase?-. Preguntó el viejo pervertido asomándose por su desordenado escritorio, sus manos sosteniendo el libro "Cuento de dos Ciudades" Por Chales Dickens. Él otra vez, fue por Charles Dickens, que mi amor por Sasuke… murió.

-Lo siento, mi despertador se rompió-. Me disculpe bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces…- Reflexiono Jiraiya.- Voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez, porque eres de mis mejores estudiantes, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder. De lo contrario, tendré que mandarla a detención, Señorita Haruno.- Con eso se alejó asintiendo en torno al asiento a un lado de Sasuke… mi asiento. Y siguió con la clase.

Me senté.

No mires hacía arriba Sakura, mantén tu cabeza abajo. ¡No te **atrevas** a mirar hacia arriba! Porque él estará luciendo **esa** sonrisa… Argh…

Rayos. Mis ojos no pudieron resistir.

Me senté erguida y tomé mi libro "Cuento de dos Ciudades". Mantuve mi mente en el libro, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y me mantuve en una posición patética por los siguientes cuarenta minutos, porque sinceramente no tenía la cara para ver a Sasuke, o ver su arrogante sonrisa burlándose de mí.

Ya había sufrido suficiente.

* * *

-Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?-. Me preguntó Shikamaru al ver que no caminaba hacia la cafetería.

-No voy a comer nunca más en la mesa-. Respondí algo dramática.

Shikamaru suspiro, y enarco una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero ver la maldita sonrisa de ese bastardo!-. Respondí.

-¿Y quién es el bastardo?-. Preguntó una voz familiar. Demasiado _familiar, _detrás de mí.

No me voltee, en cambio le dedique una mirada de auxilio a Shikamaru, y me despedí rápidamente, para salir corriendo.

Comeré en el baño de chicas, donde ni siquiera Uchiha Sasuke, pueda entrar…

Aunque eso no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

* * *

Estaba comiendo un pedazo de pizza (Pizza barata, debo agregar.)

Cuando la chica de el baño de a un lado, jaló la cadena.

En serio, ¿Pueden tener alguna compasión por los menos afortunados?, Me tienen que recordar que estoy comiendo a escondidas en el baño.

La chica camino fuera del baño, después de unos segundos grito como si le estuviera dando un ataque cardíaco, o algo. – ¡S-s-s-Sasuke-k-kun!, ¿Qué estás haciendo en el baño de chicas?

No, ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

¡Debe haber un error!

¿Sasuke?

¿Por qué?

En serio, ¡Dios! Todo lo que hice fue cerrar la maldita puerta en su linda-cara-de-niño-rico, ¿y ahora él tiene que perseguirme hasta en el baño? ¿Por qué no le abrí la puerta? ¡Una _maldita_ puerta!

¡Una** puerta**!

¡Dios mío!

Hubo ruido afuera, el golpe de la puerta al abrirse y cerrar. Y después todo fue silencio. (Excepto por el sonido que hacía mi boca al masticar.)

Uh… que bien ella—

-Haruno-. Pronunció su perfecta y masculina voz por debajo de la puerta, haciéndome estremecer.

Bien… Hablando de persistencia. ¿Qué quiere él de mí?

Tragué el último bocado, aclaré mi garganta y pellizque mi nariz con la esperanza de que no se notara mi nerviosismo al hablar— Lo siento, pero yo no…

-Me mudaré a tu habitación esta noche. Te veo luego.

Sus pasos veloces desaparecieron junto con el sonido de su voz al cruzar la puerta con un fuerte azote. Empecé a parpadear con dificultad al recordar todo lo pasado hace cinco segundos…

Sasuke sabe mi nombre…

Que

Demonios.

* * *

Naruto se estaba comportando como un asno.

Ambos eran totalmente molestos, y no podía concentrarme en mi tarea.

Sasuke no se molesto en mi incomodidad en lo absoluto, y siguió con su labor de desempacar sus cosas, en lo que alguna vez fue solamente **mi **dormitorio. Ayudado por sus amigos…

Ugh.

Esto apesta.

En serio, si no hubiera conocido antes su carácter frío, me hubiera vuelto loca y hubiera golpeado al primero que viera (Shikamaru) de la manera más humana posible.

Pero sinceramente, haber tenido que estar con este tipo por un mes, había sido suficiente para mí.

Creo que ya eh tenido mi dosis de su arrogancia, presunción y altivez.

Ahora entiendo que nosotros no tenemos nada en común, y que lo que alguna vez creí posible, no lo es. Y Gracias a Dios por eso.

Realmente me sorprendo que yo— Con mi alto nivel de Inteligencia— Estuve atraída por un (sexy) Chico— que supongo es inteligente, pero con una maldita personalidad arrogante— Como Sasuke Uchiha.

Quién injustamente, ahora tiene que vivir conmigo.

Ni siquiera mí opinión conto en todo esto ni siquiera preguntaron, ni disculparon.

Ósea, el secretario, en la oficina— Estúpido Kabuto, cuatro ojos— me confundió con un niño.

¡Con un hombre!

Como si tuviera pene.

Y claro que no lo tengo.

Lo que convierte a Kabuto, en un estúpido incompetente… que tiene que ser despedido cuanto antes, por que apesta en su trabajo.

En serio, ¿Cómo puede 'Sakura' ser un nombre de hombre? **¿Cómo? **¿¡Qué padre estaría tan enfermo como para ponerle a su hijo Sakura!? ¡Dios!

Y luego cuando fui a la oficina para explicar/ quejarme/ justificarle a él, que yo era una mujer y la escuela tenía claras reglas acerca de chicos y chicas estando en el mismo dormitorio— Obviamente él **no** leyó el Reglamento— él solo se encogió de hombros como si estuviera exagerando.

¡No estoy **exagerando**!

Estúpido-Kabuto-cuatro-ojos-san solo se limpió los lentes (Horribles lentes) y me respondió sonriendo (Esa sonrisa enferma de pedófilo)

-Vamos Haruno-san no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Sasuke no está interesado en chicas como tú.

_Oh, no_

¡Él no

**Lo dijo!**

Estaba a punto de saltar estilo ninja sobre este travesti, y darle una paliza al viejo estilo ninja, pero… no.

Shikamaru— Ni idea de donde salió— entró a la oficina y me arrastro afuera, antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad para decirle a Estúpido-Kabuto-cuatro-ojos, que imbécil se veía con esos lentes.

-¡Shikamaru eres un aguafiestas!

* * *

Una semana después

* * *

Tengo el sueño liviano. Por eso adoraba el hecho de que tuviera la habitación solo para mí donde podía dormir en paz sin nadie que interrumpiera.

Por eso fui miserable el día que la tuve que compartir.

Entiendo que Sasuke es el material caliente de la escuela, y que lo invitan a todas las fiestas pero… ¿Cómo puede ir a todas? O más bien… ¿Todas las noches? ¡Qué bastardo!

Regresa a las dos de la mañana y hace todo el ruido que pueda desvistiéndose — Y claro que no veo, me encierro debajo de las cobijas, ya que él tan lindo prendió las luces.

Y ni siquiera se disculpa por haber interrumpido mi sueño, despertándome a la fría realidad. Ni se disculpa por recordarme que será mí compañero de habitación por los próximos cuatro meses, hasta que su estúpido problema en las tuberías se resuelva.

¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Cuatro meses!

No sobreviviré…

Debó escribir mi testamento ahora y morir antes de volverme loca ya que no he tenido mis ocho horas de sueño.

La puerta chilló cuando la llave— Qué Estúpido-Kabuto-cuatro-ojos, le dio a mi compañero de habitación— fue insertada desde el otro lado y girándola poco a poco, allí estaba frente a mí dormitorio el diablo en persona— Bueno, ahora nuestro dormitorio.

¡Qué suerte tengo!

Él busco el interruptor, y yo me escondí bajo mis cobijas protegiendo mis ojos de la luz… pero… la luz no apareció y abrí mis cobijas para divisar a Sasuke entre todo lo negro de la habitación.

Enfoque mis ojos en un punto en especial en la habitación y una vez pude enfocarlos en la figura (Negra, pero aún guapo) de la pared, vi como caminaba hacia mí.

-Sasuke-. Susurré.

-Sasuke si vas a dormir, te sugiero que uses tú cama-. Le dije.

La figura negra se acerco a mi cama… (¿Se está tambaleando?) Y se acostó sobre ella. **Mi cama**.

La forma como los dormitorios están organizados, es todas las camas caras estaban en el primer, segundo, y tercer piso. Y todas las baratas en el cuarto, quinto, y sexto.

Quién sabe porque Sasuke decidió elegir un cuarto del sexto piso, pero allí estaba. (Y me gustaría quejarme)

-Oh, oh… sabes que no puedes dormir om… aquí, digo… yo duermo aquí, y obviamente no me voy a subir arriba de la litera por que se que me voy a caer y me voy a romper—

-Cállate-. Murmuró sobre mis cobijas.

Y allí fue donde me di cuenta…

El horrible olor a alcohol que su aliento tenía.

-¿Sasuke estas borracho?-. Pregunté sacudiéndolo.

No recibí respuesta aún cuando lo voltee para ver si estaba vivo o no. Y sé que es sínico desear que personas tan sexys/guapos/perfectos murieran… pero deseé que Sasuke estuviera muerto… bueno… realmente no, es demasiado guapo para morir en mi estúpida cama.

-Sasuke te voy a ayudar a subir, porque yo no puedo dormi—

En un suave movimiento, me quito de las cobijas poniéndose en lo que una vez fue mi lugar… poniéndose cómodo y sin molestarse de que ahora estaba invadiendo **mi **cama. Y Wuau… había robado mi cama.

Bastardo.

¿Ven lo que tengo que pasar?

Y obvio que lo pateé, pero estaba demasiado ebrio para sentir el golpe.

Entonces fui obligada a sacar mi estúpida bolsa de dormir del estúpido closet para dormir en el estúpido piso, por que caería si tratara de dormir en la parte de arriba de la litera. **Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.**

Antes de que pudiera regresar a mi estúpido sueño gracias al animal que ocupo mi cama, enderece los brazos y piernas de Sasuke para que pudiera dormir apropiadamente. (Y no, no tenía pensamientos pervertidos. Ni quería violarlo)

Porque a diferencia de él, soy una buena persona con una personalidad decente.

* * *

Esa mañana Sasuke no se despertó.

Y no quise despertarlo (No quería morir) Entonces rápidamente me bañe sin despertar al bastardo (**No** quería _morir_) Aunque si yo hubiera estado en su posición (Sí) y él en la mía, me hubiera despertado haciendo el mayor ruido que fuera posible.

Antes de ir a clase, le cocine té, y sopa.

Probablemente no lo comerá porque no está preparado por un chef con un hermoso sombrerito… pero es el detalle lo que cuenta.

Ya no tengo sentimientos hacía él. (Lo que realmente _apesta _porque estar enamorada de él era divertido)

Lo que él diga/haga/no haga ya no me importa. (No demasiado)

Ahora solo somos "Compañeros de habitación"

Y ya.

* * *

Wa.. la verdad estaba emocionada que esta historia allá pegado bien en español ¡Waa! :3

Bueno el tercer capi de la autora es uno de mis favoritos ^^. Espero no tardarme en traducirlo… es que la escuela me apendeja u_U.

Espero les guste… alguna duda, por favor díganme. Corrección, algo… lo que sea… :3

Bueno un cambio radical… Sakura ya no está obsesionada…

¿Reviews?

El proximo cap, a mi parecer es de los más divertidos :3


	3. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

-Le pusiste demasiada sal…

-¿Qué?

-Demasiada sal a la sopa.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Hn?

-Cierra la boca.

-

-

-

**Opuestos**

Tercer Acto

Sorpresa, Sorpresa

La vida ah sido muy agitada últimamente.

Entre escapando de Karin, escondiéndome de sus asesinos, y luego los llamados "Protectores de Sasuke", (Como sí). Y al tratar de esconderme entré a mi habitación y capté a mi compañero de cuarto en una posición sexual con Hyuuga… Neji.

Como hombres tan…

Uf…

Que desperdicio…

Fue algo tan rápido:

-¡¡HARUNO, TRAE TU MALDITO TRASERO AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE YO MISMA ME ENCARGUE DE MANDARLO A LA LUNA!!-. El tan encantador chillido de señorita Tomate penetro por toda Fire High, espantando a todos.

Ni siquiera me atreví a voltear y observar cómo se veía al llegar a su límite. Todos, Yo— Y todos los demás que se escondían como ratones tratando de salvar su vida— sabían o al menos tenían alguna idea que cuando Karin se quitaba sus tacones de 5 centímetros y perseguía a alguien… era que las cosas estaban mal… muy mal.

-¡¡HARUNO ESPERO QUE CORRAS COMO EL VIENTO, PORQUE CUANDO PONGA MIS MANOS (Garras) EN TI, DESEARÁS NUNCA HABER NACIDO!!-. Gritó y aumento al velocidad, persiguiéndome como si fuera el culpable 'Sasuke'. (Quién nunca seré.)

Seguí mirando hacia el frente, y seguí moviendo las piernas. Porque aunque son cortas y flacas cuando era cuestión de vida o muerte, podía correr a una gran velocidad… en serio. Sí continuó así Tomate se cansará y me dejará en paz.

…

Nunca había estado más equivocada en toda mi vida.

Después de unos placenteros quince minutos de constante movimiento. Decidí que era momento para un plan.

Corrí a los dormitorios; un lugar donde podía usar mi ingenio, cosa que princesa Drama no tenía.

Hice como pude para ir a los dormitorios, en el lobby corrí al elevador y presione el botón para cerrar la puerta antes de que Tomate lograra llegar.

Karin me vio, pero era demasiado tarde… Sonreí victoriosamente cuando ya no vi su horrenda cara, y vi solo la fina madera del elevador.

Pero definitivamente no bajaría la guardia… no podía confiar.

Aunque les sorprenda, Karin tiene un cerebro debajo de su estúpido cabello rojo. Uno que funciona apropiadamente, y por ello está en el cuadro de Honor.

Así que cuando el elevador alcanzo el piso seis, el cuál presione cuando las puertas se cerraron, presione el número dos… me escondería donde Shikamaru y Chouji antes de regresar a mi habitación. Era la manera más fácil.

Cuando por fin pude regresar a mi dormitorio, coloque la llave en la perilla y—… Oh Dios— Vi algo que definitivamente me traumaría para toda la vida.

Vi aquella escena con mi mano aún en la perilla, y la llave aún clavada en la puerta.

-Oh… Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y eso… pero… Neji-kun-. Chillé de la sorpresa-. ¿Por qué estas encima de Sasuke en una posición algo…om… indecorosa?

Neji estaba encima de Sasuke, su largo y café cabello cayendo suavemente sobre la cara de porcelana de Sasuke. Sasuke estaba debajo de él en la cama, las sabanas estaban des tendidas por lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo antes de que interrumpiera, sus brazos recostados a lo largo de la cama y sus piernas entre las de Neji.

**Y entonces llegaron miles de dudas a mi mente, a la vez que Neji pensaba en algo convincente que decirme **(Y le estaba tomando bastante tiempo, lo que aumentaba mis sospechas.):

-¿Por qué están en esa posición?

-¿Cómo llegaron a esa posición?

-_¿Neji viola a Sasuke?_

-¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegara?

-¿Qué hubieran hecho si no hubiera llegado?

-¿Neji viola a Sasuke?

-Si no hubiera llegado… ¿Hubieran continuado?

-¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera llegado después?

-**¿NEJI VIOLA A SASUKE?**

**-**Porque Sasuke se ve muy indefenso contra Neji…

-Entonces eso significa que… Neji es del otro bando?

-¡Dios Mío! ¡¡Tenten tiene que saberlo!!

-Oh, no… pero le romperá el corazón…

-¡¡Neji es horrible!!

-Entonces… Sasuke no es gay ¿Verdad?

-¡Dios! ¡¡Le tengo que decir a Hiashi que su amado sobrino es gay!!

…

-No es lo que parece Haruno-. Dijo Neji después de un largo, muy largo tiempo.

Wuau… ¿Es lo mejor que pudo decir?

¿Eso significa que lo que sea que estaban haciendo era malo…? ¿Muy malo?, ¿No?

Asentí, con una sonrisa trastornada en mi cara.

-Claro-. Respondí, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo de una manera que decía 'Claro, por supuesto que te creo (Sarcasmo)'-. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que se supone que debe parecer, Ne-ji-kun.- Dije lentamente las sílabas de su nombre.

Sí se llegara a saber que cacharon a Neji haciendo cosas raras arriba de Uchiha Sasuke… uff… el mundo se volvería loco.

… uh, algo demasiado tentador para una chica aburrida.

(Yo)

-Om-. Neji se aclaro la garganta, señalando la puerta-. ¿Por qué no entras Haruno?-. Dijo suavemente.

Asentí ante la sugerencia y respondí — Y… ¿Por qué no tú te bajas de Sasuke, Neji-kun?

Él chico de arriba no se movió.

Oh, Dios… tal parece que esto va en serio.

-No puedo hacerlo-. Neji admitió.

Levanté mi ceja lentamente.

-Y… ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno…- Neji trato de explicar-. Estamos a la mitad de algo.

Obviamente.

Asentí, como si entendiera.

-Bien… entonces… ¿Quieres que me vaya para que los deje solos?-. Le pregunté curiosa para saber que quería Neji. (Sasuke estaba totalmente callado, probablemente era algo demasiado vergonzoso para afrontarlo.)

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-Solo entra y cierra la puerta.

¿Van a… dejarme ver?

Om… siempre eh sentido curiosidad de saber cómo los chicos tienen sus actos sexuales pero… no necesito una presentación privada. No quiero que mis ojos se quemen.

-Oh, no… estoy bien-. Le dije-. Creo que mejor… los voy a dejar solos.

-Detenla-. Una voz intervino.

Neji, y yo miramos a Sasuke… tan indefenso en la cama.

Y ahora que lo veía bien… estaba medio desnudo. Con su pecho expuesto al mundo (Más a Neji)

Sí… se estaban poniendo serios.

-Uchiha—

-Detenla antes de que salga corriendo gritando por todo el instituto que somos gays-. Sasuke ordeno.

¿Cómo supo?

-Bueno, no me podrías culpar si lo hiciera-. Le reté.

Es decir… no es como si lo estuviera inventando…

-Ya dije-. Dijo Neji-. No es lo que parece.

-Y yo pregunté ¿Qué se supone que debe parecer?-. Respondí.

Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro e hizo un movimiento para empujar a Neji… pero Neji claramente no quería bajar. (Ahora ya sabemos quién es el puto de la relación.) Y presiono a Sasuke aún más con sus brazos a la cama.

-Quítate de mí-. Ordeno Sasuke, su voz como veneno.

Pero Hyuuga no dudo al momento que respondía.

-¿O qué? ¿Me acusaras con tu papi? de una forma inmadura que los hizo verse como niños de Kínder.- ¿Harás que ponga una queja? ¿Que Hyuuga Neji ah abusado de su segundo hijo?-. Los ojos de Neji ardían con furia a la vez que su sonrisa crecía.

Sasuke trato de luchar para salirse de la posición en la que lo tenía Neji, pero no pudo. Neji lo tenía agarrado, bien agarrado.

Por la forma de actuar del Novio de Tenten (Que está en duda por el momento.) Ambos rivales, parecían estar en una batalla; pero donde todo tenía lugar… ¡Dios mío! — ¿Por qué en mi cama? Bastardos— parecía que ambos rivales estaban en un amor/odio relación donde trataban de ver quién era el dominante en aquella _homo_ relación.

Sentí algo de pena por Sasuke… nunca lo había visto tan indefenso antes. (Lindo.)

Pero rápidamente ese sentimiento desapareció cuando recordé la razón por la cual fui perseguida los últimos días por Cabeza-de-tomate por toda la escuela— Siendo perseguida por celos, cosa que obviamente yo no tenía la culpa. — A la vez que gritaba amenazas, incluyendo a mi abuela difunta en todo esto— e incluso atreviéndose a aventar sus tacones de cinco centímetros a mí, después de que decidiera que no valía la pena arruinarlos conmigo…

(Me ofendí… Maldita.)

Neji y Sasuke se pusieron a discutir, así que decidí dejarlos y tomar un baño.

Soy una persona neutral que no quiere verse envuelta en casos de chicos que aún no definen sus gustos sexualmente.

La persecución me había dejado exhausta. (¡Pero gane!) Y ya podría sacar a Sasuke del closet o chantajearlo (con su vulnerabilidad contra Hyuuga.) luego.

-

-

-

Después de un largo baño… el que espere acabaría con toda la locura que había pasado durante el día, di un paso fuera del baño que mi (¿gay?) compañero y yo compartimos para encontrar a Karin y Sasuke fajándose…

Maravilloso.

Supongo que Neji ya se fue…

Karin estaba gimiendo como la puta que era y Sasuke tenía sus manos enredadas en su largo cabello ondulado, besándola con furia al momento que se acostaban en… _mi _cama.

**Tienen** que estar bromeando.

¿Qué **mierda** creen que están _haciendo_ en el lugar donde duermo todas las noches?

¡Dios Santo!, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… pero este s **mi** lugar (El cual me gustaría que respetaran.) Y no me gustan otras personas (Sasuke quién nadie sabe cual genero ha preferido, porque ¡hey!, hace treinta minutos estuvo a punto de hacer el ñaka ñaka con Neji.) en el.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo en mi cama?!-. Grité interrumpiéndolos en su pequeña (Grande) sesión.- Es decir, si quieres fajar, por lo menos hazlo en tu propia cama, idiota-. Esto directamente a Sasuke.

Tome mi almohada (Mi almohada, que misteriosamente estaba en el piso) de el suelo, y la avente a ambos que me miraban sorprendidos.

(En serio, ¿No se sienten ni tantito mal? ¡Sínicos!)

Karin esquivo el objeto volador y Sasuke a penas lo cacho antes de que le cayera en su linda cara de niño bonito.

Karin volteo rápidamente a ver mi cara, y sonreír triunfalmente por no haber sido golpeada por la almohada, que Sasuke intercepto antes de que le pegara. (Oh si, y ahora es el Hércules)

Arrugue mis ojos y los observe detenidamente a ambos, y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que siquiera fuera capaz de reaccionar.

-Pensé que habían terminado…

La sonrisa de Tomate desapareció de su cara, al momento que sus ojos se arrugaban también. Y empezamos una lucha de miradas que ninguna quería perder.

-Te matare-. Amenazo Karin.

-Inténtalo-. La provoque, no queriendo perder en una batalla verbal o física contra ella.

A la mitad de nuestra lucha de miradas tratando de matar una a la otra, Karin dio un saltito y cortó el contacto visual para ver al hombre que la tomaba de la cintura. Sonreí y aclame victoria por no haber sido yo la que se distrajera o se volteara.

Sasuke abrazo a Karin y ella (Olvidando completamente que había perdido) empezó a reír como estúpida al momento que Sasuke se acercaba a su oído.

-Podemos continuar esto después-. Le susurro, pero fue audible para mí.

Karin paró de reír y miró a Sasuke con semblante serio.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó, sus ojos ardiendo-. ¿Por qué esa puta (¡¿Qué?!) está aquí? Normalmente no te importa que otras chicas nos vean besándonos, pero con ella… te asustas.

El semblante de Sasuke se endureció ante el comentario de su ex-novia. La soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Te veo luego-. Le dijo con voz fría.

-Pero—

-Luego-. Repitió más serio.

Él tomo su camisa del suelo, nos miro, y camino ágilmente hacia el baño.

Nos quedamos en silencio al momento que escuchábamos el agua proveniente de la regadera.

Karin se mordió el labio inferior, y sus ojos se cristalizaron… giró rápidamente y salió furiosa del dormitorio. (Golpeando el suelo con sus gloriosos tacones.) antes de que se marchara alcance a ver una gota de sal que se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

-

-

-

-Karin estaba llorando cuando se fue-. Le comenté a Sasuke cuando ambos estábamos teniendo una comida de disculpa en la habitación.

La especialidad de la noche era Macarrones con Queso.

Yumi.

-Hn.

Fruncí los labios enojada ante la indiferencia con la que tomaba las cosas y el poco vocabulario que tenía.

-Bueno-. Empecé clavando mi tenedor de plástico en unos macarrones.- ¿No la vas a consolar de ninguna manera?-. Probé.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-. Respondió sin mirarme, pero yo estaba clavada mirándolo, sus cabellos escurriendo en el cobertor.

Bufé decepcionada.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?-. Le pregunté algo molesta, pero… ¿Cómo decía que no era de mi incumbencia?-. Es decir, ya debes haber escuchado que tu ex-novia trato de matarme-. Los chismes vuelan en esta escuela.

-Hn.

Rodé los ojos conteniéndome de golpearlo en ese momento (Y de esa manera podría aprovechar y robarle sus macarrones, que él decidió comerse aunque podía comprar algo más caro y de mejor calidad. En serio… ¿Qué trata de probar? ¿Quiere convertirse en un adolescente normal? No creo que lo logre.)

-Bien-. Y esto prueba que soy una buena persona-. Por lo menos deberías animarla un poco-. Sugerí.- A las chicas les gusta que las reconforten y más cuando es por aquel chico del que están locamente enamoradas.

-Hn.

-¿No tienes otra palabra a parte de esa?

-Hn.

Clave mi tenedor (Al que me imagine era yo) en los macarrones (Que imagine era él) y observe el silencioso queso que salía de los macarrones, como sangre excepto que era amarilla y deliciosa.

Sasuke se me quedo mirando; sus ojos como la noche. Y me removí incomoda en mi asiento tratando de no dejar que su mirada me intimidara.

Decidí que el silencio era escalofriante y pregunte lo que tenía duda desde hace cinco minutos de una manera convencional.

-… entonces… ¿Tú y Karin volvieron?

Sasuke me miró.

Después de una larga pausa él negó con la cabeza.

-Oh-. Dije estúpidamente-. Entonces… ¿Por qué estaban de locos en mi cama?-. La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de ser procesada por mi cerebro.

Claro era la privacidad de los amantes, pero de nuevo… era **mi **cama.

No respetan **mi **cama, no respeto **su **privacidad.

Lo que me recuerda que tendré que lavar mis sábanas pronto.

-Eres algo dijo, y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Una virtud con la que nací-. Le respondí, tomando agua.

Él espero después de un largo tiempo— que él se tomó para examinarme desconfiadamente— sus ojos onyx clavados en los míos.

-Estaba… des-estresándome-. Respondió. Y me miró alzando una ceja al ver que abrí la boca sorprendida, quedándome en una pose vergonzosa.

¿Estrés?

-Ah…- Comencé no segura de que querer decir-. ¿Besaste a Tomate por que estabas estresado?-. Pregunté.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y a ella no le importa?-. Le pregunté algo decepcionada por su actitud. Y esperando que La Princesa del Drama tuviera algo de dignidad.

-Ella no sabe.

-Entonces… básicamente…- Le dije, y me encontré con sus ojos, y me pedí a mi misma no perder el tema ya que con sus ojos me perdía- ¿La usaste porque tenías estrés?

Sasuke frunció el seño en irritación.

-Preguntas muchas cosas, Haruno.

Solo pude mirarlo decepcionada, y algo triste por el frío corazón que tenía.

¿Este tipo no tiene consciencia?

¿No hay consideración al amor que la puta de Karin le profesa?

¿Es la reencarnación del Diablo presente para destruir todo lo bueno y puro? (Y aparte me quita mi dinero— Porque yo compré los macarrones y todo lo demás, abusivo— Ok, tal vez no necesite mi dinero.)

Solté mi tenedor en el recipiente vació que alguna vez estaba lleno de macarrones con queso, subí mis piernas a mi silla y me cruce de brazos.

-Eres un imbécil-. Dije mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Me levanté y lleve mi basura al basurero, estaba segura que había tenido mi plática del día con Estrés-kun.

Al momento que me lavaba las manos y preparaba para ir a la rutina que va antes de dormir—Cepillado, Hilo Dental, Enjuague— Sasuke apareció en la puerta del baño.

Le miré enojada por el espejo.

-Espera tu turno-. Le dije al momento que me volteaba y cerraba la puerta.

Su mano detuvo la madera de la puerta antes de que le diera en la cara, y no importó cuanto empujara… notablemente la puerta no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunté, molesta por su interrupción.

Me miró y artículo lentamente, mientras su sonrisa arrogante crecía— la cual no había notado hasta que le mire a la cara—, su maligna sonrisa.

-Tú interrumpiste mi pequeña sesión de des-estrés con Karin-. Mis ojos demostraban confusión ante sus palabras.- Creó que por lo menos… debería reponérmela, Haruno.

Y dio un paso hacia mí, empujándome a la fría pared del baño… donde no tenía escapatoria.

Mierda.

-

-

-

Aclaró no es mi fic es de SkysoBlue. Yo soy la traductora, me alegro los que ponen reviews, me alegro que les guste la traducción.

Bien… pues el tercer capi… uff… díganme si hay algún error ortográfico.

Bueno pues las palabras de la autora fueron:

_**Sasuke tiene problemas, no es broma.**_

_**Pero nadie es perfecto (Tengo que trabajar en él)… sí, Hannah Monatana tiene canciones pegajosas.**_

_**Reviews!**_


	4. El niño tiburon y la niña de Fuego

**Extra Escena:**

-Shikamaru-. Murmuró Chouji-. No creo que sea bueno tener a Sakura en el mismo lugar que Sasuke.

El otro joven asintió, más no respondió.

-Es decir… ¿Qué pasa si a Sakura la _marchitan?-. _Chouji dijo en doble sentido, realmente preocupado.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando ella se asusta, se pone violenta. Estoy más bien preocupado por Sasuke.

-m… ¿Crees que podría realmente ganar una pelea contra él?

El joven perezoso volteó y se encogió de hombros—. Usualmente ella siempre va por las joyas de la familia. No tienes de nada que preocuparte.

-

**Extra Escena:**

-¿A dónde fuiste?-. Preguntó Tenten moviendo su pie contra el piso furiosamente.

-A quitarle a Uchiha su orgullo y dignidad por diversión.

-Ah… ok, entonces pasa.

* * *

-Estas muy cerca…

-Oh tal vez, muy lejos.

-Estas _invadiendo_ my **burbuja**, Sasuke-_kun_

_-_Podríamos tener una fiesta en tu burbuja.

-Yo paso…

-Vamos—. Sonrió—.Será divertido.

* * *

**Opuestos.**

Cuarto Acto

Las Aventuras del niño tiburón y la Niña de fuego

-

-

-

Tomate tiene nuevo amante.

El es el nuevo de Fire High, y desde que ha llegado no ha hecho nada que meterse en problemas.

**Por ejemplo:**

-Ayer llamó a Sasuke… "Salchicha".

-El mundo termino.

-Ok, no **el** mundo. Pero si _su _mundo.

-Doce clubs de fans de Sasuke trataron de asesinarlo.

-Treinta Clubs de Fans de Sasuke estaban planeando secretamente en destruirlo la semana siguiente. (Que lindos, pospusieron su muerte.)

-Luego Tomate saltó y salvó su trasero.

-Y luego… el fin del mundo.

-De acuerdo, aún no. (Pero todos sabemos que se acerca, no?)

-Y las admiradoras están así de "Tú otra vez"

-Y tomate abrió sus labios color carmín y hablo intimidantemente "Suigetsu es mi nuevo novio" Les dedico una mirada asesina. "Así que aléjense, zorras"

-**Oh no, ella no lo dijo!**

-Pero nuevamente, seh… totalmente si, ella lo dijo.

-Así que… el pasillo se convirtió en un ring de box y música dramática se escuchaba en el fondo (Cortesía de la banda y grupos de coros) Tomate avanzaba lentamente, y por lo menos cientos de obsesionadas por Sasuke se alinearon para la batalla.

-Una batalla que no tendría fin.

-Totalmente.

Entonces vi a Suigetsu (El nuevo amor de Karin) tratando de escapar.

Típico. No es tonto.

Y después me voltea a ver.

Bueno… de hecho no a mí, si no detrás de mí.

Y entonces esta aura asesina me pega como si fuera los tacones de Karin clavándose en mi espalda, y yo tampoco soy tonta como para quedarme allí parada y ser comida viva por mi muy-encabronado-compañero-de-cuarto.

No, señooor.

Así, que corrí.

Y Suigetsu también corrió y juntos salimos de allí, porque en serio si ambos atendíamos a Fire High (La escuela para ricos o talentosos) por nuestra inteligencia para resolver problemas, definitivamente no nos íbamos a quedar como idiotas allí para ser atrapados.

Y corrimos a otro pasillo.

**DUH!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Así que cual es tu historia-. Suigetsu preguntó, incapaz de detener la sonrisa de su—muy atractivo— rostro.

Es decir, en serio. Ambos acabamos de escapar de las garras del rey y ex-reina de Fire High. Deberíamos ser ninjas.

Su sonrisa es contagiosa y aún sabiendo que voy a tener que enfrentar a Salchicha después (Sí, el apodo es pegajoso) sonreí en respuesta. (¿Por qué arruinar el momento, eh?)

-Bien…- Respondí recuperando mi aliento, ya que no fue fácil escapar corriendo de las garras de las admiradores y de tomate misma.- Tuve un pequeño… incidente, con Salchicha ayer.- Admití.

-Oh ¿En serio?-. Suigetsu enarcó una ceja, fue cuando me di cuenta que era algo guapo-. Así que… eres otra de sus obsesionadas admiradoras?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pero antes lo era.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Lo conocí mejor, y—

-¿Descubriste que era un total asno?

Asentí con Suigetsu.

-Sí.

El chico hizo un sonido con la boca, y luego levantó las cejas.

-Pero… ¿Qué le hiciste? Salchicha no parecía muy feliz contigo.

-Obviamente-. Respondí, rodando mis ojos lentamente. (Él rió, y califique en una escala del uno al diez la media sonrisa/sonrisa/risa/y signo de felicidad de Hozuki Suigetsu, le daba un diez. Totalmente, la sonrisa del año) –. Ayer por la noche—

-Y que estaban haciendo ustedes dos en la noche ¿eh?-. Interrumpió sus ojos amarillos mirándome curiosos.

Rodé mis ojos. – Nada-. Respondí.

-Así que Sasuke y yo tuvimos una pelea—

-¿Pelea de enamorados?-. Preguntó de nuevo y le pegué.

-¿Me dejas terminar?-. Inquirí, no totalmente molesta (Porque era lindo).- Porque interrumpí a Sasuke y Tomate—

-¿Tomate?

-Karin-. Explique rápidamente y el asintió con una sonrisa. —Así que Sasuke se enojó y trato de (es mejor de esta manera y menos vergonzosa)… besarme. Algo así.

Suigetsu sonrió. (Y era igual de irritante que la de Sasuke)—. Continua.

-Así que yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Levante mi rodilla y le pegue en el área que lo diferencia de una chica. ¿Ok?

Suigetsu comenzó a reír. Y reír, y reír, y reír. Y después se salió de las manos. (En serio.)

Notó mi molestia, y trato de controlarse. Murmurando algo como –. Oh, como Uchiha ha caído.

Ignoré su comentario y comencé a interrogarlo acerca de Tomate.

-Y… que hay acerca de tú y Karin. Estaba totalmente atada a Sasuke, y ahora es la primera vez que la veo mirándolo feo. (Y Dios, sí que es lindo). Así que como eres su nuevo novio?

Sí tan solo fue ayer (Literalmente) cuando Karin salió corriendo de mi dormitorio (Ok,_ nuestro_ dormitorio) cayéndose en lágrimas, arruinando su perfecto maquillaje por su amado Sasuke-kun. Y hoy, está enamorada de otro chico (Raro, seh… muy raro) Quién totalmente despreció a Sasuke. (Lo que fue gracioso, seehh…)

Suigetsu suspiró, y se recargó en la pared donde nos estábamos escondiendo. (Sí, aún era peligroso regresar a nuestros dormitorios).

-No tengo idea.

Enarque una ceja.

-Sasuke nos presento esta mañana y ella empezó toda loca, y acaramelada conmigo.— Ew…

-Espera-. Lo miré sospechosamente, rogando que hubiera escuchado mal-. Sasuke te la presento. Así que tú conocías a—

Suigetsu asintió y terminó por mí— Conocía a Sasuke antes de que se metiera a esta preparatoria, nos conocimos hace dos veranos.

-Oh.

El chico sonrió-. ¿Sorprendida?

-Bueno…- No puedo decir que no lo estoy.

Suigetsu se rió un poco.

-Está bien, desde que odias a Sasuke, es normal que también me odies.

Él se levanto antes de que pudiera decirle que en realidad no lo odiaba si no me gustaba. (Como compañero, solamente)

-Pero creo que a Sasuke le agradas más de lo que piensas.

Suspire pesadamente y le remarque involuntariamente—. El día que duerma en el cielo, será el día en el que el bastardo se enamore de mí.

Suigetsu sonrió.

Me dio una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, y la tomé.

-Recuerda lo que dijiste, Sakura-chan…

-

-

-

Sasuke ya estaba dormido para cuando llegué al dormitorio. Estaba dormido hecho un bulto en la litera que compartíamos. Su respiración calmada me advertía de ser lo más callada posible, (A menos que quisiera que Salchicha-san se despertara, y me hiciera un escándalo. Y sinceramente… no quería.)

Lentamente, Punta-talón. Punta-talón. Lentamente, Punta-talón, punta—

-Mierd—

Sí.

Tanto trabajo tratando de actuar como ninja…

Las luces se encendieron en un segundo, mí compañero de cuarto estaba parado detrás de mí.

Tomé mi pie lastimado que tontamente se estrello en la pared—pared que se suponía no debía estar allí— y camine lentamente.

Sasuke sonrió. (Bastardo.)

Y él solo se acercó a mí y me cargo (Estilo recién casados, pero eso no importa.) a el sofá.

En el sofá, examine mi pie que estaba torcido. Al momento que Sasuke se levanto para buscar el kit de primeros auxilios, y yo lo escondía.

Sí, _**lo escondí**_**.**

Porque no me gusta compartir mis recursos con otra _gente_.

Rétame…

Comencé a tomar mi pierna después de notar como cambiaba de color por haber caminado en la oscuridad y pegarme con la pared (que no es mi amiga).

-Esto no hubiera sucedido si hubieras prendido la luz en primer lugar, Sakura-. Dijo Sasuke haciéndose el listo, y de repente mi dolor se transformo en unas enormes ganas de golpearlo.

Pero la verdad, creo que ya he hecho daño suficiente.

Ya le pegué en las bolas.

Tal vez, o no tenga el derecho de molestarme un poco. (No, no tiene cambie de opinión)

-Pude haber prendido la luz, pero no quería despertarte Salchicha-kun.- Respondí.

Sasuke me miró.

Rodó los ojos y me arrebato la venda con la que iba a curar mi pie, con cuidado me la acomodo en mi pie (El cual cambio a morado.) Y lo movió con delicadeza para no lastimarme. (¿Desde cuando es tan caballeroso?)

-¿Dónde estabas?-. Pregunto cuando le daba una rápida revisión a mi pie.

-Eso no te interesa.- Respondí.

Y luego los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron a este típico color rojo.

Y supe obviamente que no estaba contento con mi respuesta. (Neh, eh) Y lo altere para algo más satisfactorio a sus oídos.

-Fui a caminar con Suigetsu.

Hmm.

Creo que eso ayudará.

Un poco sobre el lado cojo, pero sí.

La mirada de Sasuke cambio a una normal y fría. Me miró algo divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Hn.

-No, ¡No otra vez!

-Hn.

-Arghh…

Sasuke terminó soltando mi pie y pidiendo que esperara allí. (Como si me pudiera mover.) Segundos después salió de la cocina con… (Cantos de ángeles y trompetas) macarrones con queso.

Creo que mi cara está brillando.

-

-

-

**El estado de Unión de Sakura:** (Mí vida.)

-Sasuke y yo hemos alcanzado el _mutualismo_, bebe!

-Mutualismo (sustantivo) —una relación entre dos individuos u organismos (yo siendo una chica, y Sasuke siendo un bastardo) donde ambos salen beneficiados y ninguno herido. (Oh, sí)

-Yo "ayudo" a Sasuke con su tarea.

-Y él me prometió que me proveerá con una rasión de Macarrones con Queso para todo un año. (Eso es como… 365 días!)

-También quedamos en claro que Sasuke no es gay.

-Él no es Fruit Loops ni Cherrios.

-Totalmente derecho, seh…

-No es ni homosexual ni bisexual.

-Así que… sí, Sasuke es todo para las chicas.

-(Le hice admitir que le gustan los **senos**.)

-Suigetsu y Karin están saliendo. (Y sí, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, excepto que yo. La genio de todo el colegio los apode "Niño tiburón y la niña de Fuego", y ahora todos les llaman así!)

-Suigetsu admitió— después de pensarlo bien, y decirme "Ven aquí, Pinky"— que le gustaba algo el apodo.

-Suigetsu y yo, nos hemos hecho grandes amigos. (Mucho para el gusto de Tomate.)

-Siempre salimos a hacer algo de "Ejercicio". (Cortesía de la Puta de Karin, las obsesionadas Admiradoras, y Sasuke el Bastardo Quien No Le Interesan Sus Amigos.)

-Shikamaru ahora se esconde en mi dormitorio para esconderse de Ino, porque está empezando a hablar sobre (Oh, Dios!)… matrimonio. Maravilloso.

-Karin ha estado tratando de matarme últimamente de las maneras más originales. (KU-KU!)

-Me ha tratado de secuestrar y venderme a una casa de prostitutas. (Eso es algo que no ves todos los días.)

-Ah dejado cascaras de plátanos por todos los pasillos, en espera de que yo pise alguna y caiga sobre mi trasero.

-Me ha prohibido todos los baños de chicas.

-Así que no tengo de otra que comer en la cafetería.

-¡Con Suigetsu!

Así que… seh…

Ah, y otra pequeñita cosa.

Sasuke me pidió que fuera a una reunión de su familia con él.

Pero realmente no es la gran cosa.

(No.)

-

-

-

Gracias, por la espera. La verdad no tenía tiempo, ganas, ni nada =/ pero ya haha, y ahora que no tengo internet, es que acabo de regresar a México, yay!. Y pues todo, no había INTERNET! Jeeeeez… y sigo sin tener, posteo en un café. Bueno equis. La historia es divertida, la autora es de las mejores escritoras que he visto aquí en Fanfiction . net. Bueno cuídense. La autora en sus propias m… "Letras" dice que este es un tipo capítulo de relleno, porque no estuvo totalmente satisfecha con esta. A mí me parece un cap entretenido, ¿No?, bueno tal vez la traducción la arruine, DOUGH!... Ok,

Review?!

-

-

-

**Extra Escena:**

**-**Así que… ¿Porqué aceptaste salir con la Niña de fuego?, sí se puede saber

-Porque soy el Niño Tiburón.

-Oh, oh…

-Y su piscina es del tamaño de un lago privado.

-Nah, nah… Niño Tiburón te debería dar **vergüenza**

**-**Mira quién lo dice… La chica que ayuda a cierto Uchiha en el "Arte de Copiado" por macarrones con queso por un año.

-Cierra la boca.


	5. PROBLEMAS

Chicas…

Que pena, de verdad. Estuve tratando de localizar a la autora quien cambio su nickname como por decima vez, ahora se llama "The ImagineEr" ¿Qué hacemos? Ha borrado la historia, me deprimi igual que ustedes, porque a demás estaba super picada. ¿Y saben cual es la peor parte?

Solo guarde los siguientes dos capítulos…

Y aun peor… Perdi mi USB con los capítulos en el.

En serio no se que cara darles…

Tengo varias opciones… todas bastantes radicales. Ustedes deciden, ya que son los lectores.

Continuare la historia con lo que recuerdo de lo que escribió la autora original

No continuo la historia, y simplemente continuo contactando (o tratando) a la autora, lo que me parece imposible

Borro la historia

La opción A, estaría bien por mi, siempre y cuando ustedes estuvieran de a cuerdo. Cambiaria talvez un poco el estilo, pero trataría de atenerme al estilo que ya llevaba la historia desde un principio. Si quieren saber como escribo están cordialmente invitados a leer mis otras historias.

La opción B me parece muy difícil, y ustedes ya lo notaron pasaron años y no he podido hablar con la autora, y lamentablemente no creo que me lo vuelva a escribir.

La opción C, seria muy dolorosa, ya que es una historia hermosa. Pero una vez más ustedes deciden.

Bien, pues espero respondan pronto y esto se resolverá a votación. Me siento muy mal por la autora cualquiera que quiera visitar su perfil y tratar de contactarla pondré el link más abajo. Gracias, son increíbles.


End file.
